


hear the thunder

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, mama may and baby daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 15:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19575733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Sometimes, Melinda wonders if the fear of thunder is genetic.





	hear the thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> Prompt: "I'm going to keep you safe."

KABOOM.

Melinda barely had time to prepare before tiny hurricane Daisy was barrelling into her room, diving under her blankets with a loud sob. “Daisy?” she asked tentatively. “Daisy, xǎolóng, what’s wrong?” A glance at the clock told her it was just shy of 3AM, but the nightlight she left on for occasions like this was out – the storm must’ve knocked out their power.

“Th-th-th-th-thunder” was all the six-year-old got out, still quaking from fear. “’M – ’m – ’m scared, mommy.” Shaking still, she swallowed her sobs, only to jump with a whimper when another crack of thunder shook the house. “’S loud.”

Her heart breaking, Melinda held Daisy close, tucking her head under her chin when her daughter’s hands clutched her shirt. “I’ve got you, xiǎolóng,” she whispered, gently combing Daisy’s tangled locks. “I’m going to keep you safe.” She could still feel Daisy shaking, although her breaths were calmer. “As long as I’m around, I’m not gonna let any storm get to you.”

Daisy’s watery gaze at that moment held the weight of the world. “Promise, mommy?”

Melinda kissed her head, drawing the blanket over their heads and hiding them away from the rest of the world. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> according to google translate, xiǎolóng = little dragon


End file.
